1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller for controlling electrical systems such as a television, a video tape recorder (hereinafter referred as to VTR), an air conditioner and the like at hand, away from a main control unit of an electric appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such a remote controller, for example, the remote controller for a VTR is used to timer-program video recording of television broadcasts. And, in such timer programming, there are a type of system wherein a display section is provided on the remote controller and the setting of operation items is performed as looking at the operation items displayed on the display section and thereafter the settings being transferred to the main control unit, and another type of system wherein the operation items are displayed on a screen of a television and the setting is performed by using a remote controller.
However, in the conventional remote controllers referred to, the display section is designed to display various kinds of display items by switching over, and when setting the timer programming of television broadcasts, the setting contents are inputted while changing the various kinds of display items. In this manner, the display section changeably displays a plural of display items so that the relation between the switching operation and its display does not become one to one correspondence. Further, because most remote controllers employ push bottoms, in operating the push buttons, both the action of inputting ascending values and that of inputting descending values are performed by the same action of pressing the push buttons. Therefore, when setting values such as hours while putting a timer for timer programing forward or back by pressing push buttons, there is the case that thinking for operating does not become coincident with operation. This causes the operation to be complicated and the remote controller to be difficult to operate and then, it takes long time to be familiar with its operation. Furthermore, there is such problem that because of a mistake of timer programming, the video recording of television broadcasts at a pre-set time does not carry out satisfactorily.